Uma História Real
by Aladiah Girl
Summary: oia eu denovo com mais uma fic...essa fic é baseada em fatos reais...e antes q vcs pensem besteiras não são fatos meus e sim de uma amiga...adaptei a História para o meu casal favorito...espero que gostem e deixem reviews...bjinhos e JA NE!


**_Esta fic é baseada numa historia verídica...Não é criação minha, mas achei que ficaria legal adaptada ao casal que mais gosto...Haruka e Michiru...Espero que gostem...Se não gostarem o problema não é meu...Mesmo se gostarem ou não, por favor, deixem reviews_**...obrigada

**E**stava calma, sentada no meu banco de concreto favorito da escola, (há se esse banco contasse para alguém as minhas confidências!) lendo mais um livro, cheirando a mofo. Distraída com as letras mal pude notar que o dia já se punha, lentamente vi, pelas páginas amareladas, o sol respeitosamente cedendo lugar para lua cheia e avermelhada que nascia calmamente. Nesse cenário poético conheci a mulher mais fantástica que já houve na minha vida. Haruka tinha uma alegria ímpar e um jeito intrigante, que aguçava a curiosidade, pois o primeiro detalhe que vi foi seus olhos incrivelmente azuis contrastando com seus cabelos loiros.  
Não prestava mais atenção no sol se despedindo, tão pouco na lua cheia se apresentando, via somente aquela menina do 3° ''A''ano que brincava de malabares com algumas pedrinhas. Meus olhos não foram muito educados e me delataram para ela, e sem parar de brincar com as pedrinhas deu um sorriso a Haruka. Respondi o sorriso, já meio ruborizada, enfiei novamente os delatores no livro, agora sem nenhuma importância.  
Sabia quem ela era, a "gostosona" do colégio. Era o assunto principal nas rodinhas dos moleques, de qualquer idade, até na minha sala, 3° ''B'' ano, o seu nome era dito com freqüência. E engraçado, eu nunca tinha tirado a minha cara dos livros para olhar para alguém, me sentia bem sendo a assexuada da sala, como os bagunceiros diziam: "A eterna!" Eterna virgem... Eterna idiota... Eterna CDF... E para falar a verdade eu gostava dessa minha condição, pois meus livros e meu pc eram muito mais interessantes que qualquer programa de sair a noite.  
Mas, pois bem, voltando ao primeiro impulso; que foi tão forte que me fez tomar uma atitude: Sair correndo de lá! E foi exatamente o que fiz, meti o livro embaixo do braço corri para o ponto de ônibus. A minha ação despertou o olhar da Haruka. Fui pelo caminho longo e rotineiro pensando nela: "Será que ela percebeu? Será que eu sei o que eu percebi? O que realmente eu percebi?"  
Desci três pontos antes, gosto de caminhar, oxigenar o cérebro, e era isso o que eu precisava. Fui olhando a lua, que agora já estava totalmente branca e tentei fazer algumas metáforas sobre as duas; a lua e a Haruka.  
Cheguei em casa e o mesmo clima ruim de sempre, a solidão demorar só, apenas com meu mordomo, aquilo nem me afetava mais. Filha única sentia falta da minha mãe, já falecida, e quem sabe de uma irmã ou irmão, para fazer coisas simples de irmãos, como brincar juntos, brigar juntos... Enfim, ter alguém além dos livros velhos da vovó ou do pc. Mas a minha falta de estrutura familiar não tiraria a Haruka do meu pensamento, até escrevi poemas para ela! E assim, sobre os poemas, dormi novamente na escrivaninha, mas desta vez com o pc desligado.  
Cheguei na aula com a velha dor no pescoço e com o cabelo despenteado, que num golpe de vaidade inesperada se ajeitou quando a voz alta e vivaz da Haruka retumbava corredor a fora. Fiquei imóvel, encostada na parede, esperando ela passar, para assim vê-la mais perto, e para minha surpresa e alegria, ganhei mais um sorriso ligeiro dela. O sinal tocou e tive que entrar para sala, só que dessa vez contaminada pela alegria dela, não no extremo, mas entrei olhando para frente e com um sorriso bobo nos lábios. Sentei no meu cantinho do fundo e fiz algumas cartas, que nunca seriam enviadas, para ela. Estava tão feliz que nem reparei nas piadinhas sobre mim, algo que antes me deixava chateada. Só podia pensar na beleza daqueles cabelos naturalmente loiros dela. E num estande de pensamento "a-Haruka" , como costumava chamar os outros pensamentos, percebi que estava me apaixonando, e por uma menina. Aquilo me deixou pensativa e com o sorriso bobo nos lábios, sempre que a via, por semanas.  
O ano letivo já estava terminando e a minha agonia começando, logo ela sairia do colégio e eu nunca mais a veria. Eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa! Mas o que? Mesmo já sabendo onde ela morava, o nome dos pais dela, e até o telefone celular dela, eu não tinha coragem de fazer uma aproximação. Foi quando a deusa das meninas virgens me ajudou! Ela não era uma aluna tão dedicada e suas notas estavam péssimas e a coordenadora disse para ela que eu ficava na biblioteca da cidade estudando a tarde e que tinha gosto de explicar as coisas para quem ficasse lá. E isso era verdade, pois esse era um dos únicos momentos que eu me comunicava com as pessoas sem que elas caçoassem de mim. E como milagre eu a vi entrando na biblioteca, toda linda com seus cabelos loiros curtinhos, o que a deixou mais linda ainda!Estava sozinha na saletinha destinada a estudos e a aparição dela me fez coçar os olhos, quem sabe fosse uma imagem criada pelo meu cérebro, que tanto pensar poderia estar produzindo imagens dela, sei lá! E acreditei muito menos quando ela se sentou do meu lado falando baixo, com a voz rouca:  
- Oi, tudo bom? Posso me sentar aqui?  
Eu meio sem saber o que falar. Então acenei com a cabeça que logo voltou para os cadernos, afinal não poderia arriscar qualquer movimento... Fiquei estática, respirando aquele perfume masculino que ela usava. Então novamente ouvi aquela voz doce, que mesmo rouca era linda, acho que mais linda rouca:  
- É Michiru o seu nome, né?  
- eeé..  
Respondi eu engasgada e tirando o fone do meu ouvido esquerdo.  
- O que você está ouvindo aí?  
Perguntou ela pegando logo o fone do meu ouvido e pondo no dela.  
- Íris.  
Respondi eu, tomando mais força na voz.  
- Que legal, adoro essa música!  
- É? Pensei que você não gostasse desse tipo de música.  
- Por que?  
- Bem, mas pensando bem, você tem jeito que gosta sim...  
Ela riu e me olhou dentro dos olhos dizendo:  
- Seus olhos são lindos, por que não me encara?  
Eu completamente sem reação fiquei passiva as ações dela.  
- Nossa! São os azuis mais lindos que já vi! Deve ter muita gente atrás de você não é Michiru?  
E no meio dessa euforia respondi um não olhando para baixo. E passou pela minha cabeça: Que diabos ela quer comigo? O que eu fiz para merecer esses momentos com ela? A resposta logo veio pela boca dela:   
- Michiru, nem sei como pedir isso, mas será que você pode me ajudar... Posso pedir isso para você?  
- Cla-claro!  
- Que bom, então posso marcar com você aqui amanhã nesse mesmo horário? Ta bom assim?  
- Tudo bem.  
- Então ta, ah! Já ia me esquecendo, meu nome é Haruka!  
Como seu eu não soubesse, disse um educado:  
- Muito prazer Haruka, estarei aqui amanha nesse horário.

**E **fiquei vendo ela se livrando do meu fone, se levantando e acenando para mim. Aquela imagem ficou na minha cabeça o resto do dia.  
Fiquei lá na biblioteca por algumas horas, cheirando o fone que tinha ficado com o perfume delicioso dela e escrevendo bobagens sobre a sua aparição. Quando me levantei vi a caneta que ela trazia na mão. Encarei aquilo como um novo contato no dia de amanhã! Fui para casa com a caneta na mão, pensando em como chegar nela para devolver a caneta, não poderia esperar até à tarde para entrega-la, tinha que bolar um plano, e urgente! Então em casa tive a idéia de pegar o ônibus que ela pega para ir a aula, mesmo sendo do outro lado da cidade, mas tinha que estar lá antes dela, no ponto dela, para quem sabe ir com ela para aula.  
Com o plano feito, no outro dia fui cedo para aula, ou melhor, para o meu "encontro" com ela, que se daria no ponto de ônibus perto da casa dela, já conhecido por mim, através das minhas pesquisas sobre a vida dela.  
Acordei cedinho, para ser exata 4:30, não tinha porquê me demorar, quem sabe, ela sai mais cedo de casa? Não queria arriscar um desencontro. Cheguei lá 5:30, depois de ter pegado dois corujões que para minha sorte não tardaram a passar. Tudo estava conspirando ao meu favor, a minha ida com ela para o colégio estava certa!  
Fiquei esperando, esperando e nada dela, passaram-se as horas, o sol foi se tornando mais forte, e nada dela aparecer. Quando deu 10:30 achei melhor eu ir para a aula. Decepcionada, não sabia o que pensar e tão pouco o que dizer para o porteiro...  
Na entrada a vi sentada no chão com os braços repousados sobre os joelhos, até a forma que ela sentava era linda.  
Quando ela me viu se levantou dizendo com um ar irônico:  
- Querendo matar aula, né!  
Eu sem jeito sorri para ela e tentei falar sobre a caneta, mas ela me interrompeu:  
- Bem, já que nenhuma de nós duas poderá entrar, que tal irmos andar por aí?  
Não tive resposta, ela me puxou pelo braço e foi descendo a rua comigo, indo em direção ao ponto de ônibus tagarelando:  
- Vamos para o parque, pois eu adoro aquele lugar, as árvores, o clima...  
Eu, como sempre, passiva às ações dela, fui sendo puxada pelo braço.  
No ônibus fui ouvindo ela contar que ontem dormiu na casa de uma amiga, mas ela não pôde acordar cedo, por isso chegou atrasada, e tal. E eu balbuciei:  
- Foi também esse o motivo do meu atraso.  
- Você também estava na casa de uma amiga?  
- Não, foi que não consegui acordar cedo...  
Disse eu, querendo concertar.  
Chegamos ao parque, e mal sabia eu o que estava por me esperar! Só a presença dela perto de mim era deliciosa, ficar olhando para ela enquanto ela falava, vendo aquela boca bem desenhada e pequena se mexendo, sentindo que aquilo mexia comigo. Estava completamente em transe e nem vi que já estávamos debaixo de um frondoso salgueiro. Eu ouvia suas palavras e analisava a sua ânsia em falar, cada palavra dela saia de uma forma sexy e confusa. E a cada minuto que passava perto dela me sentia mais apaixonada, mas em nenhum momento transpareci isso. Até tentava não tocar muito nela, pois cada vez que eu tinha contato com a pele dela sentia uma pequena explosão no meu corpo.  
Aproveitamos para estudar, e ela se divertia com a forma com que eu explicava literatura para ela dizendo:  
- Se você sempre explicasse essa matéria chata para mim eu nunca teria tido bomba ou até teria sido reprovada!  
- Você reprovou só de literatura?  
- Não, reprovei duas vezes no 2° ano, por literatura, matemática, física, química... Enfim, só passei em inglês, minha matéria favorita!  
Ela disse mostrando o boletim atual dela, só com um A, o de inglês, as outras matérias de C para baixo. E continuou  
- Eu sei que você deve estar me achando uma burra, talvez eu seja mesmo...  
E ela abaixou a cabeça fazendo um leve beicinho.  
Não consegui me controlar, dei um beijo no seu rosto. Foi a primeira ação ousada da minha vida:  
- Não acho não, se você fosse burra não teria notas boas de inglês!  
E apontei para o A no boletim.  
-Ela retribuiu o beijo e falando já com o típico sorriso maroto:  
- Nossa Michiru, você é a única que me disse isso! Ou talvez você diz isso para todas! Não é?  
Fiquei vermelha e tratei de voltar aos livros.  
E assim o terceiro bimestre foi passando, e a Haruka se tornando a minha primeira amiga. Ela sempre tentava me entrosar com os amigos dela, mas como sempre as gozações me afastava deles.  
Até que um dia, já no início do quarto bimestre ela fez uma coisa inesperada, quando no corredor a molecada da sala dela tentava me barrar na entrada e alguns até me ofendendo, ela tomou uma ação inesperada por mim:  
- Será que vocês podem sair daí?  
Disse ela por de trás de um deles, afinal, ela tem 1,75m de altura.  
Eles nem deram confiança para ela e teve um que disse:  
- Olha Haruka, a sala já é muito bonita com você aqui dentro, se ela entrar vai estragar tudo!  
Fiquei surpresa com a resposta dela, que foi uma lição de moral em todos, que por incrível que pareça começaram a me respeitar, bem como todos da escola, bem pudera, agora eu era amiga da Haruka!  
Bom, as provas chegaram, e ela se saiu muito bem! E veio toda contente com o boletim na mão gritando e pulando pelo corredor:  
- Michiru! Michiru! Conseguimos! Eu passei! Olha aqui! Só tem C pra cima! Você é demais! Eu te amo! Você é tudo de bom...  
E pulava no meu colo, com aquele sorriso lindo nos lábios. Eu mal acreditava que tinha ela nos meus braços, e aquele "eu te amo" foi tão sonoro que o meu eu também nem foi notado.  
Minha agonia foi se tornando maior, pois o ano letivo tinha se acabado, e mesmo nas noites que passávamos juntas lá em casa, quando dormíamos juntas, na mesma cama, ou melhor, ela dormia... Eu ficava imóvel, sentindo aquela respiração dela perto do meu pescoço, e seus braços e pernas que adoravam ficar sobre mim, se naqueles momentos nada acontecia... Ai minha deusa! O que faço? Será que me declaro? Não sei se ela se afastaria, se bem que ela nunca ficava com nenhum moleque, e olha que todos do colégio se candidatavam e ela sempre os cortava com respostas inteligentes... O que eu faço?  
A festa de formatura, eu não perderia por nada desse mundo, também pudera, como ela era da comissão de formatura, eu sabia de tudo, até dei idéias para a festa.

**E**la foi lá para casa, queria se arrumar lá, mais um pouco de sofrimento para mim, pois sempre que ela tomava banho lá em casa ela ficava andando nua pelo meu quarto, me deixando num estado de excitação e constrangimento. Então ela veio com um vestido, dizendo:  
- Comprei esse vestido para você entrar comigo, sei que é para entrar com uma pessoa do sexo oposto, mas quero muito entrar com você, afinal, se estou me formando é graças a você.  
Então ela me pintou, me vestiu e me perfumou. Quando me olhei no espelho mal pude acreditar! Estava bonita, de um certo jeito até sexy!  
- Olha só! Você é tão linda! Parece até uma imperatriz!  
Ela disse isso ajeitando o meu vestido por trás de mim e me deu um abraço gostoso por trás. Ficamos abraçadas, nos olhando pelo espelho. Aquele momento teve uma magia incrível, sentia o coração dela batendo nas minhas costas. Então meu pai que veio de viajem apenas pra ver minha formatura bateu na porta:  
- Então, as meninas já acabaram de se arrumar, já está na hora!  
Nos separamos, ela ficou meio alterada, e logo saiu do quarto.  
Quando saí meu pai me olhou dizendo:  
- Você está linda como a sua mãe costumava ser! Só você mesmo Haruka para fazer uma coisa dessas!  
Ela riu e disse que quem tinha que ganhar os méritos eram eles por terem feito uma filha como eu. Eu calada fui para o carro.  
A festa estava linda, tudo corria da forma planejada, na hora de entrar ela me puxa e entramos juntas, todos nos olharam de uma forma estranha, mas só de estar de braço dado com ela, entrando pelo salão, vendo a inveja que os moleques tinham de mim... Foi muito bom...  
Tudo correu bem, dançamos juntas a noite inteira, mesmo na companhia dos amigos dela, Haruka não me deixava sozinha.  
Então ela me convidou para dormir na casa dela, já que ela morava só e tal, ela não queria ficar sozinha... Esse era um dos motivos que ela sempre ficava lá em casa. E já que ela teria que ficar até o fim da festa meu pai, que viajaria novamente achou melhor ficar por lá mesmo.  
Fomos de carona com um professor que morava no bairro dela. Chagando na casa lá, ela foi logo tirando o vestido e atirando sobre o sofá:  
- Michiru, vamos beber alguma coisa? Você não bebeu nada na festa!  
Concordei em beber e ela só de calcinha foi logo pegando um vinho do porto que o tinha guardado no barzinho dizendo:  
- Meu pai sempre dizia: "Beba vinho do porto com pessoas especiais".  
E ela nos serviu. Bebíamos e conversávamos, nem vimos que já estávamos no fim da segunda garrafa.  
Aquele clima de despedida reinava, porque ela estava se mudando para outro estado, o vinho, aquele teria que ser o momento, se eu não falasse eu não teria outra oportunidade:  
- Haruka, tenho algo para contar...  
- Fala!  
Disse isso chegando mais perto, já com a cara mais leve por causa do álcool.  
- Eu estou apaixonada por você.  
- Eu também sua boba...  
Disse aquilo e se esticou para nos servir de mais vinho.  
- Não é esse tipo de paixão que eu falo. É um outro que eu também sinto.  
Então ela voltou perguntando:  
- Qual é então?  
- Eu amo você desde que vi você fazendo malabares com as pedrinhas...  
E ela me interrompe dizendo:  
- Quer dizer então que você me você sente atração física por mim?  
- Não...  
- Não? Então é paixão de alma?  
- Também, é, eu também sinto atração, mas não é só isso...  
E o inesperado aconteceu, aquela linda mulher me interrompe com um beijo. Segurava-me pelos cabelos, tentava se livrar do meu vestido. Eu meio tonta também tentava me livrar do vestido... Não estava crendo que aquilo estava acontecendo comigo...

- Eu desejo você também Michiru, e isso não é de hoje, esse seu jeitinho tímido... Sempre quis você... Há tempos que estou assim...  
Quando dei por mim já estávamos nuas, nos tocando, ela por cima de mim, nossos corpos quentes se atritando, nossas línguas não paravam, parecia que a cada momento era uma forma de recuperar o tempo que tinha passado.  
Tive meu primeiro orgasmo pelas mãos dela. Ali na sala, deitadas no tapete persa.  
Os olhos dela nos meus naquele momento, e depois ela se deitando sobre o meu peito, ouvindo o meu coração ligeiro e contente...  
Ficamos um tempinho deitadas, nuas, agarradas, conversando, rindo... Fomos tomar banho e fizemos novamente, só que agora ela me pediu para toca-la, completamente sem jeito no início, mas com as dicas que ela me deu fui fazendo ela ficar cada vez mais louca, até que senti que ela estava tendo um orgasmo... Não sabia ao certo o que fazer então quis beija-la, e beijei, um beijo íntimo, beijei onde nunca tinha beijado alguém antes...  
Continuamos nos tocando pela noite a fora. No outro dia, acordei com ela nos meus braços, as duas nuas, debaixo dos lençóis dela... Eles foram testemunhas da nossa primeira noite, da minha primeira noite. Fiquei olhando ela dormir, com um sorriso gentil nos lábios. Beijei-a de leve, para não acorda-la. E sabendo que teríamos o fim de semana todinho só para nos duas voltei a dormir.

_**Fim...**_


End file.
